


The Aftermath

by Killjoy013



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, How Do I Tag, Purgatory, he dead, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Hey everyone! Please leave a comment below  and tell me what you think. Killjoy13 out!





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Please leave a comment below and tell me what you think. Killjoy13 out!

_and you never see it all, until you close your eyes_

The last thing JD felt was the steady ticking of bomb. The last image to grace his vision was one dirty and hurt Veronica Sawyer crying out a soft goodbye. Then a flash of white hot pain then black gradually turning into this gray place he was in. It was a forest, with trees intertwining with each other. And he was here. By himself. And his thoughts. On the the first week he wept. The second week he wondered how it ended up like this. 

Jason Dean _was_ a good boy. He really was, he used to like sports and going out and dancing and having friends. Until his mom died. Until his mom died because of his dad. Until his dad abandoned all sense of love towards his son. After that, Jason Dean was no more. He hung out at the back of 7-eleven to get weed to calm him down and buy a slushies, his mom's favorite. He died along with his mother, his spirit crumbled like the building she in. Then he saw a girl, a girl who didn't belong in his presence. He was rash and angry and she was so bright and happy.

A girl who didn't deserve to be treated like she was. And he hurt her in so many ways. He corrupted her, piece by piece, because if she was damaged then it wouldn't feel like he was controlling her, right? It would all be fixed? And they would both be in love and damaged and all is fair in love and war, right? No. Not right, Jason Dean couldn't have been more wrong. 

She was more selfless than he had in all his years of living. She was ready to sacrifice her everything to make everyone better. She was so right that he had to make her wrong. Then it wasn't love, it was a power imbalance, it was a game of cat and mouse. And Veronica Sawyer let herself be the mouse. He was so so very wrong. Why? Why did he do this? Jason Dean was going to haunt her for the rest her life. "What have I done?" The sky rumbled but once again have no answer.


End file.
